campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Bule
History Aiden's father Chris met Benzaiten well in Japan during a band tour, as he was in a country band. He hung up his musical career to start a family. Benzaiten soon had a child and told Chris that Aiden was a demigod and that she was a goddess. Chris was in disbelieve but agreed to do his best to protect Aiden. Aiden grew up in a small town just outside of Japan, he felt alone as he was the only kid in his school who did not look at all Japanese. Despite this he would throw all his emotions into his art. Well at his school at the age of 13 he got a letter from a preforming arts/visual arts school in Japan. He took the chance and was accepted into the school. Leaving his father behind Aiden went to the school with all his clothes. He soon got his dorm assignment and did not like his roommate at first sight. They never really spoke and his roommate was very quiet. When coming home late one night from an art lecture, Aiden came into his dorm and sitting on his roommates bed was a elvish creature with long fangs. It was devouring his roommate full. Aiden ran out of the room and his father was at the campus looking for him. He had received a letter from Benzaiten telling him to take Aiden to Camp Izanagi. Chris drove Aiden there with the help of directions from Benzaiten. Apon arriving Aiden was claimed by Benzaiten. Personality Aiden is very loveable and always happy. Some people may find it annoying, but Aiden's family and friends like him for it, as it always creates a fun and calm time. Powers Offensive #Children of Benzaiten are able to create musical notes with the use of musical instruments which will explode once it touches anything solid. #Children of Benzaiten are able to conjure metallic note blades which may be used to cut through anything. Defensive #Children of Benzaiten are able to create a force field made of musical energy with the use of musical instruments which may be used to block and deflect anything. The longer they maintain the force field, the more draining it is to the user's energy. #Children of Benzaiten are able to draw a circle of magical symbols around them which when finished, sprouts a powerful shield able to stand anything for 20 minutes. Supplementary #Children of Benzaiten are able to create a sound wave which may be used to immobilize and confuse enemies, rendering them vulnerable. #Children of Benzaiten are able to force a person to watch them perform any instrumental, musical or dance performance. They may confuse the target and immobilized for a few minutes. #Children of Benzaiten are able to cause a group of people to speak different languages, confusing them for a short time. Passive #Children of Benzaiten are stronger when there is music around. #Children of Benzaiten can force a person to recite haikus and poems for a short period of time. #Children of Benzaiten are able to mentally translate another language to their personal language. Counselor Only #The counselor is able to make his/her own works of art to come alive and attack for a short period of time. Traits #Children of Benzaiten are artistic, have good voices and have the innate ability to speak most foreign languages but mostly on Japanese. Relationships Gallery Aiden 8.jpg Aiden 7.jpg Aiden 6.jpg Aiden 5.jpg Aiden 4.jpg Aiden 3.jpg Aiden 2.jpg Aiden.jpg Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Lieutenant Counselor